A Third Shadow
by Ms.Galaxy
Summary: A series of obstacles and unfortunate events dedicated to South Park's most troubling but most interesting couple; Kyman.
1. Chapter 1

The rough dark red carpet irritated Kyle's long slim freckled legs, it had him constantly scratching the back of his thighs and knees. His emerald green eyes peered through the semi-big gaps of the stairs,watching the tall brunette, from afar, pace through their living room. Kyle should be going down stairs to help the obviously stressed man, but because of the fact that Cartman attempted to dangle himself out of Kyle's grasp and tip-toeing away from the room, he knew something was wrong. He wished he was small enough to hide in the shadows, camouflaging so easily and expertly that no one would be able to notice him. He brought his legs to his chest and placed his chin on top of his knees. What was Cartman hiding? What was so important that interrupted their frequent cuddles? _Maybe he's waiting for a package_ Kyle thought, _Maybe it's something for me. What would be the occasion, though?_ Kyle looked up at the ceiling and squinted, what would be the occasion? _Oh, that's right! Valentine's around the corner!_ Kyle smirked at the man downstairs, it definitely had to be a present for him.

Suddenly, the only thing Kyle was able to hear was the soft timid knocks coming from their deep red door. Kyle leaned into the gaps of the stairs, not getting too close though; he didn't want his cover to be blown so easily.

He watched as Cartman's hand rested on the golden door knob, he twisted the unlocked knob and opened it. Standing before him was the raven haired beauty that currently held Kyle's best friend's heart around her slim finger, _Wendy Testaburger_. He choked out a gasp, _What's she doing here at near 5 in the morning?_ He watched Cartman open the door widely, inviting her to enter the room.

"It's true… isn't it?" He said, dark brown eyes left her pale face, He roamed her perfect slender body, that was always covered in a purple coat, before finally gazing at her flawless pale face. How beautiful she was, indeed. Her raven black hair brought out the natural pinkness in her lips, and the dark brown eyes, that resembled Cartman's own, complimented her skin tone. It made up for the lack of tan that she received from the sun.

She didn't respond, she just nodded slowly. She gazed at Cartman's eyes that were pools of browness before wrapping her slender pale arms around Cartman's neck. "I love you, Cartman." She mumbled, loud enough for Kyle to hear her perfectly.

 _That fat bastard!_ Kyle thought, his face turned red as he clenched his fists to his sides. His nails pierced through the palm of his skin as his knuckles turned a deathly pale white. Kyle got up all too quickly and slowly walked to their king size bed, careful not to make a noise, and collapsed onto the bed. He buried his face onto the pillows, and clenched the crusts of the mattress. Tears were already slipping from his eyes and falling freely onto his pillow. He bit his bottom lip angrily, tasting a tinkle of blood on his quickly dried pink tongue, It wasn't long before sleep deprived from him.

* * *

Kyle awoke to the smell of pancakes roaming his nostrils. He opened his eyes slowly and analyzed his surroundings. _It was a dream._ He thought, he sat up on his bed and stretched, _Cartman's down stairs and making breakfast, like he always does._ Kyle smiled, how could he have possibly thought, even for a split second, that Cartman was cheating on him? It was stupid, of course Cartman wouldn't cheat on him! Kyle couldn't help but giggle at the thought of Cartman loving him, Cartman loves him and only him. No one else. Especially not Wendy Testaburger.

Kyle walked down the stairs, a big smile plastered on his face. It was Sunday, lazy Sunday to be exact. The Sunday where they both didn't work and they both ate breakfast together and cuddled on the couch while watching some movies on Netflix. The Sunday where they got to spend every minute of the day together, either having rough sex to make up for the sexless week or just plain lying in bed together.

When Kyle entered the kitchen he noticed a plate of stacked beige/caramel pancakes lying on top of the counter. Next to the plate sat a coatless and hatless Wendy.

She wore thick leggings and booties and wore a baggy heather grey pullover that read _Big Boned,_ Kyle was quick to notice that the pullover belonged to Cartman. Her hair was disheveled, and although she looked casual and lazy, she still managed to look beautiful. Maybe that's why she was different from the other girls, in Stan's eyes. Cartman stood over her, both his hands resting on the counters as she was in the middle of his hands. She held a plate of one pancake that was cut up perfectly into fours, one piece of the pancake was in the fork, in which she held up the fork to Cartman's lips. "Taste it, it's good." she said with a smile showing her white straight teeth.

Kyle's smile dropped at the sight of them so close together. He stared at them, in disbelief. Were they _this_ eager for Kyle to see them all snuggly and cute together? Kyle pursed his lips as he watched Cartman open his mouth and Wendy feeding him the small piece of pancake.

From the corner of Wendy's eye, she saw Kyle in the doorway. She turned her gaze over to him, "Hi,Kyle!" She smiled as she laid the fork on the plate and laid the plate next to her.

Cartman removed his hands from the counter and turned to Kyle, "You're up early." He stated as he half smiled at Kyle. He noticed that Kyle wasn't looking at him, but instead staring at The pullover that Wendy wore. It was the same shirt that Kyle wore for lazy Sunday.

"Yea…" He trailed off, still staring at the shirt. His blood ran through his veins all too quickly and he swallowed the urge to rip the pullover off Wendy. Finally, he looked up at Wendy's dark brown eyes, "What are you doing here?" There wasn't at all any kindness in the way he spoke, not even a hint of it. It sounded like a demand, more than a question. He stared at Wendy, his eyes glaring deeply into hers.

"I invited her." Cartman said as he stepped closer to Kyle, "Her and Stan are staying in Denver for a month before they return to Seattle." He noticed the way Kyle stared at Wendy, he watched curiously between the two.

"The main reason we're here," Wendy started, "Is to help PETA'S organization. They sent us here to collect the stray dogs and find loving homes for them." she smiled, hopefully, at Kyle. Yet, that didn't ease the glare.

"They're doing hippy business." Cartman shortened, crossing his arms. He turned to Wendy and smirked, "All you and Stan need is tie-dye shirts and a bag of marijuana."

"Fuck you, Cartman." Wendy said as she hopped off the counter. "Excuse me, I'm going to go freshen up." Wendy said as she grabbed her purse that was laying at the foot of the dining room table and headed to the bathroom.

"So.. Basically we're just having brunch?" Kyle asked, raising an eyebrow at Cartman's unusual kind guesture.

"Yea."

" _Why?"_

"...Cause I thought you'd be stoked to see your best friend after nearly a year of being separated."

Kyle raised his eyebrow at Cartman, "since when did _you_ care about how often I see Stan?"

Cartman chuckled lightly, he walked over to Kyle and rested his hands onto Kyle's waist, he pulled him close to himself, "I just want you to be happy."

He used the damn voice.

The damn voice that got him what he wanted. The damn voice that tricked people into thinking his intentions were good. The damn voice no one was able to look past, _except_ Kyle. He saw right through his charming voice.

" _Cartman-"_ before Kyle could continue, there was a loud knock on their door. He slipped away from Cartman's grasp to open the door.

Kyle's ravenette best friend stood before the door, he grinned once he saw Kyle, "Hey, man." He said as he pound-hugged Kyle.

Kyle smiled at his best friend, he opened the door wider, inviting Stan into the house.

Stan glanced at Kyle's and Cartman's attire, Kyle wore a white shirt with black and red checkered lounge pants while Cartman wore a regular black shirt, that revealed his progress lifting weights, and grey lounge pants. Stan stared at his own attire, a white shirt with black and bold words that said _**PETA**_ , over it was an unbuttoned red a blue checkered shirt, and he wore black jeans. "I'm obviously overdressed." He chuckled. He walked over to Cartman, and gave him the same gesture as Kyle, "Dude, it's been forever!"

"You haven't changed at all." Cartman observed as he scanned Stan's shirt, " Just a tad more hippy than usual."

"You're still an ass, Cartman." Stan smirked, he looked over Cartman's shoulder, to the stack of pancakes, "Oh, Pancakes." He said as he walked past Cartman to the plate.

"They taste like shit" Cartman commented, staring at the plate of cut up pieces of a pancake.

"You're only saying that 'cause it's vegan." Wendy said as she walked down the stairs, she did freshen up, indeed. The makeup gave her a fair amount of tan to her skin, her eyes, cheeks, and lips were highlighted and complemented her skin.

Stan put the plate down onto the counter and walked over to Wendy, where he rested his hands on her waist and pulled her close to him, "Hey, babe." He said as he connected their lips together.

Kyle rolled his eyes at them, with a slight smirk. They never could keep their hands off each other, or keep themselves from dropping their pants onto the floor.

Once they disconnected Stan turned to Cartman and Kyle, "Let's eat."

* * *

Kyle couldn't help but stare at Wendy, instead of sitting next to Stan and sitting across from him and Cartman, she decided to sit next to Cartman. That was definitely new. The girl, who constantly criticized Cartman, is sitting right next to him. He wasn't the only one to notice the change; He saw Stan, in the corner of his eye, raise an eyebrow at the pair.

Kyle was in front of Cartman, now, as he sat next to Stan. The only thing separating him from Cartman was the brown table filled with pancakes and various fruits. Kyle decided to ignore the pair.

"So," Wendy started, breaking the silence, "What project have you been working on, Kyle, in the judiciary industry?"

Kyle looked up at Wendy, his emerald eyes making contact with her dark brown eyes, "It's always the same," he shrugged, "I defend a man who was either reckless and drunk out of their mind or someone who was 'disrespected' by a store manager."

Wendy smiled at Kyle's sarcastic humor, "How's that working out for you?"

"Pretty well," Kyle shrugged, " I bring in a good amount of bacon."

Suddenly there was a repeated amount of thuds on the dining room window, everyone looked to see the toothless smile of Denver's bar owning resident, Kenny Mccormick.

Cartman sighed as he opened the window, "Kenny what the actual fuck?"

Kenny's slim body slipped out of the window, he ignored Cartman's comment as he smiled at Stan, "Hey, man, when did you get back?"

"Today." Stan couldn't help but chuckle, classic Kenny. Instead of knocking the door like a regular person, he'd take the time to climb into windows and act like it was a very normal thing to do for the average person.

"Cool," he smiled, he turned back to the window, "C'mon, Butters, the window is wide and opened for ya!"

"Wait, Butters is with you?" Wendy asked

Kenny turned his head back to her and nodded. He turned his head back to the window and watched as a small hand rested on the window sill, Butters pulled himself up and slipped into the room, crashing onto the floor.

Kenny helped the blonde boy up, "we're gonna need a lot of practice." He smiled.

Butters looked at Stan "w-well hey there Stan! Long time no see, eh?"

Stan smiled at the nervously happy blonde, "totally."

Butters scanned the people sitting around the table and rested his eyes on Wendy. "Are you gonna keep the baby, Wendy?"

The room stood in a shocked silence, no one dared to move a limb. And no one dared to breathe.

"Bad timing, Butters." Kenny mumbled to Butters.

"No," Wendy fixed the wrinkled pullover, "I was about to tell him, anyways"

"You're pregnant." Stan said in awe, he laid his back to the chair. "You're pregnant." He repeated, a smile creeping onto his lips, he stood up from his seat and nearly raced to Wendy. He picked her up by her waist and threw her into the air, "You're pregnant!" He exclaimed, a wide smile was plastered onto his lips. He caught her in a split second and kissed her for about 4 seconds before embracing her. "We're going to be parents!"

Kyle couldn't help but grin at the couple, besides their on-and-off relationship, they were the perfect couple. They were both attractive and both intelligent, imagine how their child would be!

"Stan, there's something I need to tell you." Wendy said, as she slowly disconnected from his grasp. "The baby…" Wendy trailed off, she couldn't bare to look into Stan's blue eyes. She bit onto her nail, her right arm's elbow rested onto her left arm that was plastered on her rib cage.

"Yea?" Stan's voice was a low whisper, his pupils widened as he rested his hands on her waist, his thumbs lightly caressing the sides of her stomach. "Is something wrong with the baby?"

"It ain't yours, Stan." Kenny said, casually as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his orange parka.

"Wh-what?" Stan breathed as he stared at Kenny in disbelief. He looked back at Wendy, "that isn't true...is it?"

"It's true." Wendy rested her arms to her sides as she watched Stan slip his hands away from her waist.

"You….you cheated on me?"

"No!" Wendy, Butters, Kenny, and Cartman all shouted. They all looked at each other for a few seconds before turning their focus back onto Stan.

"Sit down, Stan." Butters said, using the softest tone he could manage. "It's ought to be a lot to take in."

"Hell yeah it is." Stan mumbled as he sat on the chair. He slid back to the chair, and let his back rest on the backrest of the chair.

Wendy looked down upon the ravenette boy, "Stan," she said carefully, "Listen, the baby was conceived about three months ago."

"So?" Stan stared up at her, his eyes mixed with fury and anger. Yet, he managed to keep his tone calm and quiet.

"So, It was around the time we broke up."

Stan looked at her, confused. He turned his body to face her. Realization was now plastered on his face, He remembered. He remembered they broke up because Stan had slept with Red because he was drunk at a party at Token's. He remembered that they didn't get back together until recently, when they figured out they had to be partners in the PETA movement.

"During that time," Wendy carefully planted her eyes onto Stan's "I was at a party with Bebe. I letted loose, and one thing led to another..." She trailed off, "and I slept with someone."

Stan stared at Wendy, his whole life looked like it was shattered before him. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"Wait." Kyle said as he stared at Wendy, "You didn't mention anything about being drunk" he said, as he calculated the information in his head. "So..that means you do remember who you slept with." He looked up at Wendy to find a look of sadness.

"Who did you sleep with, Wendy?" Stan asked.

Wendy fidgeted as she looked down at Stan and Kyle, "I-" her voice cracked, tears were threatening to spill and she glanced at the blonde boys in the room, and then at Cartman.

Cartman coughed, catching everyone's attention. "Me." He said, as calmly as he could imagine, "She slept with me."


	2. Chapter 2

Stan's mouth gaped open as he stared at Cartman in disbelief, "Dude." He breathed, " _Why?"_

"Why the _hell would_ you sleep with Wendy, you fucking asshole!?" Kyle spat, his face was flushed and tears were slipping out of anger in the corners of his eyes. He used everything in his will power to not beat the living shit out of Cartman. "We were _seeing_ each other!"

"We were _fucking_." Cartman reminded him, traces of fright was plastered in his face and body language. He shifted his weight, uncomfortably ,as he looked at the two men.

Butters shyly glanced at the glaring red head and the frightened brunette, he looked at Wendy, who chewed on her nail as she examined the two men. He walked over to Wendy and grabbed her small wrist before ushering her out the house, "Things are going to get ugly." He had said with a frown before exiting the house alongside with the ravenette.

Kenny walked over to Wendy's seat and slouched next to Cartman. He rested his feet onto the table and leaned back into the chair, "Why are y'all mad?" He questioned out loud. Either he was oblivious to the men's feelings or he was highly retarded.

Regaining his conscious, Stan exclaimed, "He impregnated my girlfriend!" as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Then abort it" Kenny said as he snatched Wendy's red bitten apple. He bit into it and chewed on it loudly, " Or at least give it up for adoption." He said before swallowing the chunks.

"I-" Stan stared down at his lap, "I can't do that."

Kenny lifted his back, slightly, as he folded his arms behind his head and rested his head onto it, "Then why you mad?" He asked again, receiving silence from Stan.

He glanced at Kyle, who seemed to be clutching his fists from under the table."Why you mad?"

"I'm not mad." He forced those words out of his throat as he continued to glare at Cartman.

Kenny glanced at Kyle with half lidded eyes, he closed his eyes, momentarily, before saying "Why you _furious_?"

"I just don't like the thought of my boyfriend hooking up with my best friends girlfriend and then getting her pregnant." His expression softened, and his flushed face relaxed to its neutral color.

Kenny shrugged, "life's pretty shitty, man."

Kyle's expression quickly turned to surprisement as he looked at Kenny "How did you know?"

"Well I spent my whole life living with shitty parents in a shitty house and-"

"Not that." Kyle said, "How did you know Wendy's child wasn't Stan's? You never talk to Wendy and you haven't been in contact with Cartman at all for the past few months."

Kyle smirked as he glanced at Kyle, "he's smart." Kyle said to Cartman, "Too smart, if you asked me."

"How did you know?" Kyle repeated.

Kenny sat up and moved his feet from the table, he opened up his sweater to reveal four black tapes, "that's why I have these."

"What are those?" Cartman wondered as he analyzed the black tapes.

"Dvd tapes, retard."

Cartman rolled his eyes, "I know-"

"Then why'd you ask" He raised an eyebrow at Cartman, a sly smirk played onto his lips.

"God damn it you poor piece of shit, what's in it?"

"Memories." He said as he picked one up and admired it.

"You're an ass, you know that, Kenny?"

"And you're the dick."

"What's in the tapes, Kenny?" Stan asked as he squinted, slightly, at the tapes.

"Remember when I wanted to document my whole life so I made Butters follow me around with a camera?" After binge-watching a whole season of Keeping Up With The Kardashians with Butters, he was amazed at how rich the family was for documenting their lives on national television. So, naturally Kenny decided he wanted to document his life, in attempts

"You were so annoying with that." Kyle commented

"Following us everywhere with the camera shoved in our faces." Stan added.

"I couldn't take a piss in private, Kenny." Cartman said, receiving chuckles from his friends.

"Yea, well, each tape features different members of the group. And due to the whole Cartman-Testaburger child situation, I decided to show you the tape I took-"

" _Kenny."_ Kyle interrupted.

Kenny turned quickly to Kyle, "What?"

"Just tell us how you fucking know." Kyle stared tiredly at Kenny. Today was a long day, despite the fact that it was still morning. He was tired. He was tired and upset. He was tired because this day is so goddamn long and he was upset that Lazy Sunday was canceled, not to mention the fact that he got a good ol' 'Hey there! Your boyfriend impregnated you bestfriends girlfriend!'.

"I was at the party." he said simply, he eyed Kyle, hoping to see a new reaction. To his surprise, Kyle did react. He just stared at his plate and smiled.

Kyle looked back up at Kenny, "See? we didn't need to watch a whole video about my boyfriend cheating on me and my supposedly 'good friend' not saying a word to me about it." Before Cartman could protest, Kyle stood up and half smiled at Kenny, lazily, before climbing up the stairs to Cartman and his bedroom.

Their bedroom was nice; it consisted of a caramel wood-like wallpaper with big white windows, covered with long black curtains. Their white carpet, that took up the whole floor, was pearly white and quite fluffy. In the center of their room was the black king size bed, on top layed two messy black pillows. Two black nightstands rested on each side of the bed, one nightstand had an empty long white coffee cup on top of it, inside the cup was a soaked teabag. The next nightstand had an apple computer on top of it, with messy white papers and pens spread across the keyboards of the laptop. And then there were the usual wooden-like closets and drawers, clothes had stook out of both objects.

Kyle collapsed onto their bed, he rested his face onto the black pillow, and let his tears run down the pillow, freely. He let out a shaky breath, and listened to the voices talking downstairs.

Stan was scolding Cartman while Kenny was defending Cartman's decision. _How?_ He wondered, How could he ever trust a man like Cartman. It was _Cartman,_ for crying out loud! Cartman didn't care about anyone! And Kyle was foolish enough to think that Cartman actually gave a single ounce of fuck about him.

Kyle heard the light footsteps walk into the room, and heard the door slowly shut. He turned his face away from the pillow and lifted an eyelid once he felt the bed sink,slightly, from a new weight. He was now just mere inches away from Cartman, who now laid next to him in their bed.

"Hey, asshole." Kyle greeted, sarcastically, before turning his back to Cartman. He stared at Cartman's empty cup, trying to shift his focus onto the cup instead of his boyfriend.

"You know I don't love her." He said, flatly. He stared at the back of his redheaded boyfriend's head, analyzing each messy red curl that sprouted from his scalp.

Kyle ignored the man and crossed his arms.

Cartman sighed at the sudden action, he traced his chubby fingers onto Kyle's hip, mindlessly. "She ain't special, Kahl." Cartman smiled once he saw Kyle's tenseness decrease, He kissed Kyle's clothed shoulder blade, lightly. "You know I love you, Kahl."

Kyle rolled his eyes, and continued to ignore the man. Yet, that didn't stop the blood rushing to his cheeks and tips of his ears, and the painfully obnoxious throbbing in his heart.

Cartman couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of blood rushing to Kyle's ears. He placed his large hands between Kyle's small framed waist and pulled him close. He snuggled his face onto Kyle's neck and inhaled the sweet fragrance of strawberries. "You know you love me." He mumbled into Kyle's neck before placing small butterfly kisses below Kyle's ear.

Kyle always had mixed feelings about Cartman's actions. On one hand, Cartman would be incredibly affectionate, and succeed in being the perfect boyfriend. But on the other hand, Cartman would manipulate Kyle into forgetting his wrongdoings. All Cartman ever had to do was speak softly, his voice resembling Liane's, and touch Kyle on all his soft spots. But often times, it never worked. Kyle saw through Cartman's bullshit, he was the only person in South Park to be able to see his true intentions. Perhaps that's what caught Cartman's eye, the way Kyle would be confident in himself and never turn a blind eye to anyone as charismatic as Cartman.

Kyle turned around, he caught the sight of Cartman's smirk before it evolved into a fake genuine smile. They were now face to face, their lips were just mere centimeters away from each other. All Kyle had to do was lean in and catch Cartman's lips. But instead, Kyle's lips didn't make contact with Cartman's pink lips, "You're still an asshole." He whispered, his hot breath kissed Cartman's lips lightly before Cartman could say a word.

Cartman smirked as he watched Kyle sit up and stretch.

"But," Kyle started as he hopped out of bed, he opened their bedroom door and was about to exit the room before he looked back at the brunette, "I forgive you, only because we weren't serious at the time." He exited the room with the last sight of Cartman's smirk.


End file.
